Welcome To Hogwarts: Hermiones story
by Hermione2
Summary: Ok, I'm new here so no flaming. Please R/R I know a thousand errors please forgive me!
1. Default Chapter Title

Welcome to Hogwarts  
  
**A/N: I'm new at fanfiction. Please no flaming. Be gentle  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters. if i decide to add an unknown character. Its probly mine.  
  
**It was a crisp morning as Hermione walked out onto the lawns of the Hogwarts grounds. She breathed in the fresh cool air. It was a perfect day. Little did Hermione know....  
  
Draco Malfoy stared out of his Slytherin room. His green bedspread was so hot because of the sun that laid lazily over them. Draco was looking through his ominoculars. He watched as Hermione walked out and over to the lake. She so beautiful. He thought.   
Finally he got up from his windowsill and walked out of the common room and down the halls. He stuck his hands in his pockets. Why did his life have to be like this? Why did he have to be the son of Lucius Malfoy, most honered servant of Lord Voldemort? Why did his father control him? Make him say bad things to Potter, Weasly and Granger? Draco sighed and continued to wake to clear his mind.  
  
Hermione was reading "Tales of a Vampire." On the lawn next to the lake. The squid swam around as it pleased. She decided reading was not for a day as nice as this. Since she was a fifth year she was allowed to go to Hogsmeade anytime she pleased. Why not ask Harry or Ron if they wanted to come along.  
Hermione picked up her book and headed back into Hogwarts. She had thought she felt someones eyes on her but she shrugged them off.  
Harry and Ron were walkng back from the Library when they found Hermione  
"Want to come to Hogsmeade with me?" Hermione asked. "I just need a break from my studies." She held up her book and made a motion as if she were throwing her book out the window.  
"Sorry Herm, i have detention for spilling ink on Snapes robes." Harry said. He looked like he really wanted to go.   
"I'll go." Ron said. Hermione knew Ron had a teeny weenie crush on her but they were still friends and put the thought in the back of there heads. "Harry, I don't think I wanna use the stiff brooms so can we have the Marauders map? I still havent figured out the way to Hogsmeade without it." Ron said.  
"I'll get it." Hermione thre in. She ran back to the common room anxious to get to Hogsmeade. She wasn't looking where she was going and ran smack into Draco Malfoy.  
"OW!"  
"Sorry." Draco said. He actually seemed like he cared. Maybe his father wasn't controlling him at the moment.  
"I'm fine!" Hermione said. She didn't want to spend another moment here. Yet when she caught his eye he had a sort of twinkle in it. Nothing like Dumbldores. His showed caring and gentleness when Dumbledores showed wiseness.  
"Ok, I'll see you around." Draco said. With that he was gone. Leaving Hermione there with a weird feeling. She decided to walk the rest of the way to the common room.  
  
"Come on Ron! Get down the tunnel already." Hermione still thinking about Draco was at the same time desperatly trying to get Ron down the tunnel. Finally he slid down motioning for Hermione to follow.  
Hermione decided she would spend the endless hour slidind down the tunnel thinking about the look in Draco's eyes. It was impossible. Was she actually srarting to have a thing for Draco Malfoy?  
  
When they reached the end of the tunnel Hermione declared mentally that she just was feeling a bit out of the sorts.  
"Come on Herm. Wanna go to Zonkos, Three Broomsticks or Honeydukes?" Ron asked. Hermione replied with a "Honeydukes." and they set off.  
They were halfway through the 'unusual tastes' center when Hermione saw Malfoy slipping through the crowd. Oddly enough he seemed to be sticking up wherever Hermione went. It was absurd!  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't for Draco Malfoy." Ron taunted. Hermione actually wanted to slap Ron."  
"Hi Weasly." He muttered. He had that glint in his eyes again. Personally he looked as if he hadnt wanted to be bothered by Ron.  
"Well, Ron we should head over to Three Broomsticks now should we not?" Hermione asked. Ron just nodded. His eyes were still on Draco.  
  
"Ron I don't think we should be starting fights with Draco at the moment." Hermione said as soon as they were out of earshot of Draco.  
"Draco? Since when do you call him 'Draco?'" Ron asked sounding disgusted. Hermione didn't know why she just said that.  
"I don't know. It just sounded like the proper thing to say." Hermione said. Ron just rolled his eyes.   
"Nothings the proper thing to say when talking about Malfoy. His father works for Harrys enemy." Ron said this time and Hermione nodded.  
  
Later on  
  
"So how was Hogsmeade?" Harry asked. He was eating some turkey and looked a little..depressed. Like he did when Hermione and Ron went to Hogsmeade without him.  
"O.K. Malfoy acted as if here were normal though." Ron replied. Hermione nodded (a/n: Whats with Hermione always nodding?)  
"Thats strange." Harry said casually. "Hermione can I see you in the Libary for a moment?"   
"Fine. Not to long though."  
  
"Hermione I found this in the common room. I didn't read it though. Here you go." Harry said handing Hermione a note in green.  
Hermione opened it read it quickly then fainted.  
  
A/N: Please I know short with a million grammer and puntuation errors. Please no flame I'm knew! Thanks  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Welcome to Hogwarts: Hermione's Story 2  
  
A/N: Well we find out what the note said. We find out a little more on Draco's view and well thanks for all the good reviews.  
  
Disclaimer: I'll let you know I own only the plot and maybe some other thing anything unknown is mine!  
  
Hermione was in the common room. She had read the letter about a million times this is what it said:  
  
_Hermione,   
  
please meet me by the old transifigurataion classroom at 12:00 tonight  
  
Draco  
  
_What could he possibly want? Hermione thought. She was actually nervous about it. The glint in his eyes. They way he said 'sorry' when he ran into her. It freaked Hermione out.   
  
Draco sat in the library trying to get his potion essay done.  
"Its USELESS!" He said. Maybe a little to loudly. Madam Pince walked over to him tapped him on the shoulder and pointed to the door.   
"I'll finish the essay outside then." He said grabbing his books and stomping out of the library. He truthfully did his homework in the Library for thought of seeing Hermione there. He liked her since his first year and now it was..love.  
He opened the doors and strolled over to a tree. He grabbed his books and tried to think what to write. It hit him. Hard in the face. He had accidently sat down under the womping willow. Also his father had just started with the curse. The pain was excrutiating. Blood leaked down from his hairline. He was hurt badly and he couldn't see. The curse made him get up and even though he had no idea where he was going his feet carried him he had no idea where until the lukewarm water started to surround his feet. The curse had led him right into the lake!  
He desperatly tried to move but his father had no idea he was in water so his feet kept on walking. Deeper and deeper into the water until he was up to his chin in water. Then he was struck with inspiration. If his father led him a little deeper he would go under and the blood will be cleaned from his face, then he would try to motion for the squid to try to help him. Or he could try to fight the curse and save himself.  
"Oh my wizards!" He suddenly felt two arms heave him up under the arms. Draco tried to clear his vision but the unstopable blood flow wept his vision far from clear. All of a sudden he felt a warm washcloth cover his head. He opened his eyes to see Hermione!  
"What exactly happened?" He asked. Hermione shook her head. Then it hit him. The womping willow had hit him in the face and he was led into the water.   
"Oh..no.." He said. He felt his face; he had a huge gash right above his brow. The blood slowly stopped. A wave of coldness hit him.  
"Get away from me mudblood!" He screamed. Hermione stood there looking shocked and hurt. Slowly she got up little tears slid down her face and she ran back into the castle.  
Draco sighed. Damn father! He thought. He hated the feeling. All his life his father made him hurt people. His father had hurt him. He was abused at home. His back was whipped with his fathers leather belt, his arms were twisted behind his back when he did not obey, his legs were almost broken eight times in his life, and stones were thrown at him. His father thought the Malfoys must always show power. Hardly any sign of love. He wasn't supposed to any feeling of the "petty people things."  
He tried to get up but it took him a while. He grabbed his things and headed for the castle. He would finish his essay tomorrow.  
  
Hermione sat on her bed crying. Tears streamed down her face. She was only trying to help him. His eyes were like fire. It wasn't even his voice. It was like ice. His voice was body shaking. Nothing like normal. She quickly grabbed her book and decided she would read.  
  
"Whats wrong with Hermione?" Harry asked Ron. She had been up in her room for an hour it was already nine o'clock.  
"Maybe she decided to do homework upstairs tonight." Ron replied. He was busy doing his crystal ball reading.  
Hermione came down the stairs red faced. She was carrying " Curses of the Dark Arts" in her hand and her thumb was stuck in a page.  
"Whats wrong Herm?" Harry asked. Hermione sat down and opened the page her thumb was saving. She started to read:  
  
_Impreious Curse  
  
This curse in an unforgivable curse. When one puts this curse on someone else he/or she will have to anything the person controlling him says. She or he could say anything ordered to say and do anything ordered to do. One must have a hair, fingernail, tooth, piece of flesh or anything else to controll another.  
  
One may be sent to Azkaban for putting this curse on someone.  
  
_"Yes Herm, we learned that last year remember?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded  
"Yes but listen 'she or he must say anything ordered to say or anything ordered to do' don't you get it? I have a feeling someone we all know." Hermione said.  
"Who?" Harry asked. Hermione shook her head.  
"I'll tell you when I'm sure of it." She replied.  
  
Later that night.  
  
Draco sat on his bed. He decided to patch the cut up himself. In ten minutes he would see Hermione. She had helped him and his father made him snap. He cursed himself for what happened.  
"Hi Draco." Crabbe said. "Ugh..what do you say when you want your wand to get all bright?" He asked.  
"Lumos" Draco answered. He had no exact tone in his voice. He decided he would write in his 'book'. He leaned over the side of his bed and pulled a navy blue book out from under his mattress. He grabbed a black pen and started to write. Write about Hermione, life at home, they way he is tortured, how he must become the dark lords next right hand. Finally when the clock struck twelve he put his book back under his mattres and headed out of the dorm.  
  
  
Hermione tapped her toe impatiently on the stone floor of the old transfiguration classroom. Her emerald green cloak swept the floor as she started to pace. She check her watch. it was midnight. She decided she would give Draco a chance to explain himself. She half expected her to taunt him yet her other half made her feel that the glint in his eye would be there she also expected to be called 'mudblood' because of what she expected to be the curse.  
"Hermione?" Draco Malfoy appeared at the doorway. He seemed extremly nervous. He kept flexing his hands.  
"Yes?" Hermione replied timidly.   
"I guess your wondering why I asked to meet you hear right?" He said. He stepped into the classroom and slowly walked over to Hermione.  
"I guess." She said. She was beggining to think that he was not about to call her 'mudblood'  
"Um..this isn't exactly easy to say but ugh..i've been under the Imperious Curse since the day I was born. I've been tortured at home and well Malfoys aren't alowed to show emotions but I think i'm in love with you." Draco said that so slowly.  
"Draco, I love you too." Hermione said. She was bursting with joy and Draco showed a huge sign of relief. "I thought you were under that curse."   
"Hermione, if I ever say anything bad to yuor friends or yourself please don't take it to heart. Its not me talking. My father orders me to do it. Its hard for me to be the real Draco Malfoy. I always wanted to be in Gryffindor, I wanted to befriend you, Potter, and Weasly. I never had a thing against them. My father always hated Harry's father. So i'm forced to say bad things. Ron's father got my dad into trouble once I'm forced to say bad things to Ron then. My father thinks muggles are horrible and I have to admit some are a little ditzy but your not and I love you. I always have." Draco said all that. It was 12:30 by the time he finished. He was opening up to Hermione. This was the Draco inside. He had the glint in his eyes.  
"Draco, I knew this would happen. I'm glad you trust me. If you want I wont tell a sould about your curse. I wont take it to heart and I'll make sure Harry and Ron don't."  
"Thanks Hermione. Would you ugh..like to be ugh..an item? Or something?" He was worried again.  
"Of course Draco." Hermione said.  
  
A/N: Well? You like it? I hope so! Remember no flames I'm extremly soft. I know I have grammer and puntuation errors.  



End file.
